jelenafandomcom-20200215-history
Jelena Timeline
'August 26, 2009' ''Justin's Congratulation Tweet'' Justin congratulates Selena on her new single. 'July 2009' ''Justin's 102.7 Kiss FM Interview'' Justin says he has a crush on Selena before he has even met her. 'Sptember 23, 2009' ''Selena and The Scenes's Ustream'' Selena says she loves Justin and thinks he will be really cute in two years. 'September 24, 2009' ''Justin's Kevin Dees Interview'' Justin says he thinks Selena is cute, but he doesn't have a crush on her. 'September 25, 2009' ''Justin's Elvis Duran Interview'' Justin talks about his crushes at Elvis Duran. He admits that he thinks Selena is pretty and a "cutie", but he “doesn’t like her.” (Start video at 6:55) 'September-October 2009' ''Justin & Selena Meet'' Justin's manager reaches out to Selena's manager (her mom) to set up a time for the two teen stars to meet. Justin and Selena hit it off and talk possibly working together on a project. (The exact date of when they meet is unknown, but it is supposedly between September and October of 2009.) 'October 30, 2009' ''Knott's Berry Farm'' Selena and Justin are at Knott’s Barry Farm together with Justin's mom, Pattie, and friend, Chaz. 'December 11, 2009' ''Justin's Wall Street Journal Interview'' Justin ges asked about Selena by the Wall Street Journal. Justin says that Selena is cute and a good friend. 'December 31, 2009' ''Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'' Justin sings One Less Lonely Girl to Selena at Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. (Although this premiered on December 31, 2009, it was actually recorded on December 11, 2009) 'January 5, 2010' ''Justin Bieber's Popstar! Interview'' Justin talks dating rumors about Selena. Justin is asked about whether he is dating Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez. 'February 16, 2010' ''Selena's 106.1 Kiss FM Interview with Kidd Kraddick'' Selena says she has a crush on Justin and and thinks he is cute. Selena says she wishes Justin was her boyfriend. 'February 23, 2010' ''Selena's Live Stream Webcast'' Selena thinks Justin could have every girl in America during a webcast (Live stream). 'February 24, 2010' ''Selena's Frankie's Neighborhood Interview'' Selena says she thinks Justin is cute in interview. She says that she will name her future daughter Emory Bieber. Selena says Justin should grow a mullet. 'February 27, 2010' ''Pop-Con'' Justin and Selena at Pop-Con together. 'March 1, 2010' ''Justin's 16th Birthday'' Selena celebrates Justin's birthday with him at his birthday party. 'March 12, 2010' ''Justin's Billy Bush Interview'' Justin is asked who the cutest Disney Channel girl is and he says Selena. 'March 27, 2010' ''Kid’s Choice Awards'' Selena and Justin take pictures together at the Kid’s Choice Awards. 'April 12, 2010' ''Selena's Key 103 Interview'' Selena says that Justin is a great friend and that he is very protective of her. She says he is like her little brother. (5:12 for second video) 'July 22, 2010' ''Selena's 18th Birthday'' Justin wishes Selena a Happy Birthday and says he is sad he can't be there. 'July 26, 2010' ''Selena's Lopez Tonight Interview'' Selena talks about Justin with Mario Lopez. Selena says when she and Justin performed together he asks her to take of her heels because she was taller than him. 'September 9, 2010' ''Selena's Mtv News Interview'' Selena tells Mtv News that Justin deserves to win Best New Artist. 'September 12, 2010' ''MTV Music Awards'' Selena and Justin at the MTV Music Awards. 'September 22, 2010' ''Selena's The Ellen Show Interview'' Selena says Justin is like her little brother. 'September 30, 2010' ''Selena's Radio Disney Interview'' Selena talks about Justin’s hair with Jake on Radio Disney. 'October 2, 2010' ''Selena's The 5:19 Show'' Selena calls Justin a dork. 'October 12, 2010' ''Selena's TigerBeat and BOP Interview'' Selena plays Word Association with BOP and TigerBeat. Selena says Justin is funny. 'October 19, 2010' ''Selena's Le 6/9 NRJ Interview'' Selena says she can talk about Justin all day. (Start second video at 3:18) 'October 21, 2010' ''Selena's Ustream'' Selena talks about Justin and his hair flip on Ustream (Live chat). 'October 29, 2010' ''Football Game'' Selena and Justin at a football game with Will Smith. 'November 2, 2010' ''Menchies Frozen Yogurt'' Jelena take a picture with a fan at Menchies Frozen Yogurt. 'November 2, 2010' ''Wizard of Waverly Place Set'' Justin takes picture with Selena’s TV dad, David DeLuise, while visiting Selena on the set of Wizards of Waverly Place. 'November 3, 2010' ''Justin's The Ellen Show Interview'' Justin talks about watching the football game with Selena and calls her a sweetheart. 'November 12, 2010' ''Selena's EXTRA Interview'' Selena gets asked about dating Justin on EXTRA interview. 'November 16, 2010' ''Selena's Lopez Tonight Interview'' Selena talks about the football game she attended with Justin on Lopez Tonight. (She talks about him twice. The first is at 1:20 and the second is at 2:39) 'November 25, 2010' ''Thanksgiving'' Justin and Selena spending Thanksgiving together. 'November 30, 2010' ''Selena's Y100 Miami Jingle Ball Interview'' Selena interview with Y100 Miami before the Jingle Ball. Selena says Justin's eyes are very pretty. 'December 2010' ''Selena's Kids20 Interview'' Selena chooses Justin's CD over Nick's on Kids20. 'December 5, 2010' ''Selena's Hollywood Life Interview'' Selena Gomez talks to HollywoodLife.com on the red carpet at KIIS-FM's Jingle Ball 2010 in Los Angeles. When asked about Justin, Selena says 'I Love Him!' 'December 8, 2010' ''Jelena's IHop Date'' ‪Justin and Selena enjoy a date at IHop in Philly. 'December 11, 2010' ''Selena's MTV News Interview'' Selena talks to MTV News about her date with Justin at IHop. “It was pancakes. Who doesn’t like pancakes?" 'December 17, 2010' ''Selena's Fur Coat'' Justin wearing Selena's fur coat backstage at Z100 Jingle Ball concert in New York City. 'December 18, 2010' ''Jelena's Walk'' Justin and Selena take a walk together in Miami, Florida. 'December 18, 2010' ''Justin's Tour Bus'' Justin and Selena hug on his tour bus after performing at the American Airlines Arena in MIami, Florida. 'December 19, 2010' ''Justin's Twitter'' Justin tweets a picture of him and Selena and writes "#Spoonswaggin YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". 'December 19, 2010' ''Justin's Concert'' Selena at Justin’s concert in Tampa, Florida. 'December 23, 2010' ''Justin's MTV News Interview'' Justin talks about Selena during his interview with MTV News in Atlanta, Georgia. “She’s really cool, she’s an amazing person.” 'December 30, 2010' ''Jelena's Saint Lucia Vocation'' 'December 31, 2010' ''Jelena's Saint Lucia Vocation'' Justin and Selena on vocation together in Saint Lucia. SLcheek.jpg SaintLucia.jpg JSSL.jpg SL.jpg SLKISS.jpg JSSL123.jpg SLcheek123.jpg SaintLucia123.jpg SLbalcony.jpg SL123.jpg SLbalcony123.jpg SaintLuciaJS.jpg JSSAINTLUCIA.jpg SaintLuciaJS123.jpg SLJS.jpg SLPOOL.jpg SL12345.jpg SLbalcony12345.jpg SL6789.jpg SLbalcony6789.jpg SLbalcony123456.jpg SLPOOL123.jpg Category:Jelena